It's Like a Fairytale
by destination-central-perk
Summary: "Have you ever been in love with your best friend?  If you haven't, than you're bloody lucky.  And if you have, well, let's just say that I know how you feel." Rose/Scorpius.  Oneshot.


**A/N: Wow, two nights in a row! Who knew? I'm kinda liking this new pair, Rose and Scorpius. So I figured why not, right? Haha. Anyways, I'm bored and it's about 2 am here in the US, so I thought, what can i do? There's nothing left to do on Facebook and no one is online to talk so I might as well do a bit of writing before I go to bed. So here it is. I hope you like it as much as my Ron and Hermione stories. If not, let me know and I'll stop, haha. **

**Disclaimer: I hate disclaimers.**

Have you ever been in love with your best friend? If you haven't, than you're bloody lucky. And if you have, well, let's just say that I know how you feel.

I'm Rose Weasley, a fifteen year old Ravenclaw, and I am in love with my best friend.

At the table in the Great Hall, I can see Scorpius Malfoy sitting with his fellow Slytherins. I honestly don't know why the Sorting Hat put him there. He was always kind to me even though our parents hated each other. He was even kind to other people. He didn't have a permanent scowl printed on his face like most of the other Slytherins did. But nevertheless, he was still placed in Slytherin.

"Rose, are you even listening to me?" I blinked a few times and turned my head towards my cousin, Albus.

"Sorry, Al. What were you saying?" He rolled his eyes.

"Still pining after Scor I see?" I glared at him.

"Shut up." I looked back at Scorpius and he was looking at me, he smiled and waved and of course I returned both gestures.

"…so I was thinking of asking her out. What do you think?" I was pulled back into my conversation with Al.

"Sorry, who?" He sighed.

"Allison Cheney, from Hufflepuff." I finally looked at him, intrigue was probably written all over my face.

"You fancy a Hufflepuff? Since when, and why was I not informed of this sooner?"

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

"Fine. So, if you fancy her, why not just go up to her now and ask her to Hogsmeade this weekend?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"If you ask Scorpius then I'll ask Allison." He produced an evil smile.

"Touché." I sipped some of my pumpkin juice, hoping that this conversation was over with.

When breakfast was finished, we both went our separate ways and I met up with Scorpius in Transfiguration. I plopped down in my seat next to him and dropped my heavy bag onto the table.

"Rough morning?" He asked.

"Didn't get a lot of sleep last night." I sighed.

"How come?" I shrugged my shoulders, but I knew all too well why I didn't.

"Are you having nightmares again?" I just nodded. Sometimes when I got overworked and tired, I would have nightmares when I went to sleep. I could never figure out why, they just happened for some reason.

"Then you know that you have to slow down. You're getting too stressed out."

"Yea I know. I don't need the lecture." He put his hands up in defense. I just shook my head and started to take the books needed for class out of my bag.

As soon as class was over, Scorpius started right in on talking about his new love interest. Kill me now. All the girls here swooned over him. He was gorgeous, there was no denying that. But that's all the girls saw. They never tried to get to know him. They just wanted a quick snog and be done with him. I mean I can't blame them cause I was in love him but still, at least I loved him for his personality, but of course it didn't hurt that he was the best looking guy in school.

"Seriously, what is with you guys?" I finally said.

"What?" He looked at me, clearly confused.

"You and Albus. That's all you can talk about. Girls." I threw up my hands up in exasperation.

"Are you just jealous cause no one has asked you out yet?" He teased. Ouch, that one hurt.

"Yes, Scorpius. That is _exactly _why I don't want to hear about you two lusting after girls who you barely know. Clearly I'm jealous. Thank you for pointing that out to me, I had no idea." You could hear the sarcasm in words.

"Alright, I get it. You're not jealous." I gave him a look that clearly said, "Ya think?"

"I'll be in the common room, see you later." I walked away before he could say anything else. Maybe I was a little jealous.

The next morning when I sat down for breakfast, I saw something that made me feel like taking the knife next to my plate and plunging it in my chest. Dramatic, yes. But an appropriate feeling at this particular moment.

I saw Stacey Thompson practically sitting in Scorpius's lap. My mouth dropped open and suddenly wasn't very hungry anymore. I pushed my plate away and got up from the table, deciding to go back up to the common room.

Once there, I went up to my dorm and flopped onto my bed. I felt tears stinging my eyes. Why does he make me feel like this? Like I just want to curl up in a ball and never have to see anyone again. That was actually sounding like a good idea when I heard footsteps close by. I looked up and found Al's younger sister, Lily, starting at me.

"I guess you saw Stacey with Scorpius?" I looked at her, confused.

"I saw you come up here and you looked upset so I followed you."

"How do you know?" The only person that knows about my feelings for Scopius is Albus and I know he wouldn't tell anyone, not even Lily.

"I like to observe people, and it's pretty obvious that you like him." I nodded into my pillow.

"I think I love him." Her eyes widened.

"Really?" She smiled. I nodded again.

"Why don't you just tell him then? You two could finally be together!" She was getting excited. I just shook my head.

"It's not that simple Lil. The way I feel about him…it's hard for me to explain, it's hard for me to even understand it. We've known each other for so long and have been best friends for equally as long. He would never feel the same way about me." I looked up at my cousin who was practically vibrating from excitement.

"It's like a fairytale, you know?" I sighed.

"Have you seen the girls he's usually with? Have you seen Stacey Thompson? They're all beautiful and I'm…not. It's as simple as that. My hair is a mess and I can never get it under control, I have far too many freckles and I love to spend my time reading. He would never go for a girl like me. It's impossible." Lily just shook her head and sighed.

"You clearly don't know many fairytales." I continued to let the tears fall down onto my pillow and eventually Lily left, clearly frustrated with my lack of knowledge about silly fairytales.

For a month I had to witness the most hideous things in my life. Stacey and Scorpius.

They were always there. Either they were holding hands or he was kissing her neck. It sent shivers down my spine, and not in a good way, mind you.

But after the second month I could tell that something was wrong. I saw that she was starting to avoid him and he even asked me about it a few times. All I did was shrug.

One day he came up to me while I was reading a book in the courtyard, looking very pale.

"You ok, Scor?" He shook his head.

"Stacey broke up with me." My head snapped up to look at him.

"Why?"

"She said that she didn't fancy me anymore. I don't understand. _She_ was the one that asked _me_ out."

"Wow, I'm sorry Scor." He spent another ten minutes talking about it and I was beginning to get frustrated. He was letting this girl ruin his life and to be honest, she wasn't that great of a person.

"Ok are you done talking about her now? I know you liked her and all but this is kind of ridiculous." I got up and started to walk away, but he was still talking.

"Do you not understand that she hurt me? That she humiliated me in front of all my other friends?" His voice kept rising with each sentence.

"Yeah, well at least you're not in love with your best friend!" I screamed, without realizing what that statement would bring. Immediately I brought my hands up to mouth and my eyes widened.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God." I whispered into my hands and quickly started to back away from him. All he did was stare at me, but eventually he took a small step forward, and I responded by taking another step back.

"What did you just say?" In my head I was hoping and praying that he hadn't heard me, but of course he did, I pretty much just screamed it so everyone in the bloody castle could hear.

"Nothing, I said nothing." I turned around and started to run away from him but I could hear him following me and then saw him turn so he was blocking my path.

"Damn it, Rose, what did you say?" I tried to side step him in hopes that he might let me go but of course he didn't.

"Just let me go Scorpius." Tears were now flowing down my face with no intentions of stopping. I kept trying to move forward but he put his hands on my shoulders to stop me. I struggled, I just wanted to get away.

"Let me go! Just let me go, please!" I looked up into his face. You could see it in his eyes. He was hurt by my outburst. I've never reacted like this. Like I was going mad.

I couldn't stop crying. It was quite obvious that he didn't feel the same way about me. Why would he? I was just his friend, the Weasley girl who he's known since he was eleven. Nothing more. I always thought that maybe we would have a chance at some point in our lives. I know Al always teased us, constantly asking us when we were getting married and all that rubbish. But now it all sunk in, nothing was ever going to happen between us. And quite frankly, I didn't know if our friendship was going to survive this.

"Ok, fine. You wanna know what I said? I said that I was in love with you. Are you happy now? Does that _satisfy _you? Knowing that even _I _somehow ended up in love with you along with every other girl in this blasted castle?" I screamed at him. I turned and started to walk the other way, my hands wiping off the tears on my cheeks.

"Rose, please. Just stop." I spun around to look at him.

"What do you want from me Scorpius? Do you want me to take it back, because I swear to God that I wish I could do that right now. But you know what? Things aren't that easy, clearly." I saw him start to walk towards me. He stopped just merely inches away from me. I started to take a step back, about to run in the opposite direction again, until he put his hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing the stray tears that were still falling down my face.

"Are you done now?" I just simply nodded.

"Good." Was all he said. I watched him bring his face down closer to mine and before I could even think about what I was doing, I flinched away.

"What are you doing?"

"Just shut up for a minute." He put his other hand on my waist and continued to pull me closer to him until both of our lips touched. It was slow and passionate and I could hear all the thoughts in my head scrambling about. Without thinking, I wound my arms around his neck to bring him closer to me and I could feel him lift me up a bit to be on his level. All too soon it was over and with one last peck to my lips and then my cheek, he let me go. He looked down at me, staring in my eyes.

"Well that was new." He chuckled.

"Mmhmm." Was all I could muster. I had dreamt about kissing Scorpius Malfoy for years now. Always wondering if his lips would be soft and gentle and what he would taste like. Yes, yes, and pumpkin juice. If he weren't still standing there, I probably would have let out a squeal like a thirteen year old girl, possibly sounding a lot like Lily.

"Care to try it again?" He smiled down at me, and I returned it but it was hidden when his lips covered my own with an equally beautiful kiss as the last one we shared.

I finally got my own fairytale.

**A/N: Well, I think that's enough Harry Potter for awhile, I need to focus on my other story for a bit, but I promise I will continue to think up new storylines and post them soon.**

**So let me know what you thought in a review, I'd really appreciate it.**


End file.
